


caffeine addiction

by KellySyll



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I promise I'm trying, Lucifer is still the devil in this, i have an unhealthy obsession with coffee, so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: Chloe Decker owns a famous coffeeshop in LA and Lucifer Morningstar isn't the biggest fan of coffee, however, Maze keeps insisting that he should go, and when he finally steps in Jane's his whole world changes. Maybe he does like coffee after all.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 46
Kudos: 211





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to this ride! i had this idea in my mind for a while and i just had to write it, even tho i wasn't sure if i was going to post it or not, i thank my mutuals on tw for encouraging me to do it, so this is for all of you!
> 
> please let me know if you like it, your comments mean a lot and that way i can know if you're actually interested in reading this and if i should post more chapters, which i plan to, but your opinions are always welcome! i don't have a beta so im sorry for any mistakes, i tried to fix and proof read as much as i could! i'm only human, anyways, read it and let me know what you think! 
> 
> make sure to follow me on twitter i'm @hamfxtz there and i post great lucifer content and updates about my fics so yeah, thanks for reading! <3

Lucifer has never been a huge fan of coffee. He doesn’t hate it, not exactly, he just prefers stronger beverages, whiskey for that matter. However, his curiosity peaks sometimes when he sees humans going crazy for it, many of them solving morning crankiness with coffee, or drinking many cups a day to stay awake, increase their productivity or just for the sake of enjoying the bittersweet taste.

He has tasted coffee before, almost impossible not to, but just not as much as one would expect, even in a city with coffee places all around, he doesn’t see the point of going into one every single day to enjoy the hot beverage, not even the cold versions of it, maybe he’s more of a tea man? His accent surely is enough of an excuse for his refusal to get addicted to caffeine and bring one big cup everywhere he goes like he has seen many business people do to meetings, going as far as working inside those places, don’t they have an office to work at?

Maze seems to love coffee, always suggesting for him to go try a place that’s near Lux, babbling about the cute owner and her magic ability to make coffee taste heavenly, no matter what you order, it feels like a direct gift from God.

“I’m not going, Maze, quit it”, he told her one day, after hearing her babble about the double espresso she got that morning.

“Why won’t you try it? It’s so good, I’m sure you’ll love it”, she answered, rolling her eyes at his continuous refusal, he grabbed a hold of his flask and drank the rest of what was left in it, making it very clear what his preference is and would always be.

Lucifer Morningstar is addicted to many things, sex, drugs and good music are all among those, but coffee is surely not one of them, and he wasn’t planning on adding that to his list anytime soon.

––––

His car was in the workshop for some routine work to make sure everything was fine, he either had to walk or order an Uber ride back home, but upon stepping on the sidewalk and seeing many residents walks, he decided to try it, he wasn’t very far from Lux and he could surely walk miles without it being a problem.

Lucifer buttoned his suit jacket and started walking, he could feel the glances of the girls who passed him by, completely enchanted by his looks and the aura he could never quite turn off. He gave some smiles, fixed the cufflinks of his suit while he walked and make sure to look his best. On his way, he found himself stopping in front of ‘Jane’s’, he remembered the name from one of his conversations with Maze about the coffee shop she loved, he stared at the front door for what it felt like eons, weighing his options and if he needed to go in.

A couple was coming out of the place and he had to get out of the way, they were laughing, and the minute the door opened the smell of fresh coffee and baked goods filled his nose, deciding one time wouldn’t kill him, Lucifer went in.

It wasn’t too big or too small, there were around 10 round tables and some chairs in front of the counter, there were drawings of cups, bags, and grounds of coffee all over the place, there was a line waiting to order, so he got in line to wait for his turn for once. Lucifer looked up and the menu was there, it seemed like there were many types of coffee-based beverages that he had no idea about, he read carefully each name, each option and lastly the price, which wasn’t a big deal for him, but he couldn’t decide what to get, and he was getting closer to ordering.

He overheard the man in front of him order his coffee, and decided to go with the same thing, he wasn’t going to let a bunch of options overwhelm him, he made up his mind and once the man stepped to the side, Lucifer was ready to recite his order.

That is until she spoke.

“Hi! Good afternoon, what can I get you?”, she asked, her voice bright and her smile wide, probably the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, Lucifer gulped down but then he found her eyes, as wide and as colorful as the ocean, striking and deep, he felt like she could know all of his secrets by just looking at him, and he just couldn’t stop admiring them, his mouth making attempts to order and stopping half-way, he could hear someone complain behind him, but he couldn’t care less about them, he had just stumbled upon perfection.

“Uhm, are you going to order or…?”, her voice interrupted his thoughts and broke him out of his trance, he shook his head a little, chastising himself for behaving like a 12-year-old boy discovering what boobs are, he nodded and finally made his mind and mouth work together.

“A cup of black coffee, please”, he said, feeling his mouth kind of dry and his head still replaying her greeting over and over again. She nodded and went to get him his order, then handed it to him and he gave her the money for his drink. “Thanks”, he murmured, trying to hide the trembling of in his voice.

“My pleasure, enjoy your coffee!”, she said and proceeded to tend to the next customer as he got out of the line, he looked for a table, the one with a perfect view to her position and hurried to sit down, snatching the seat from a couple who was about to sit down together, he smiled at them and it was enough to send them looking for another table.

Lucifer didn’t mean to stay for an hour looking at her simply serve customers, he didn’t mean it, really, it just happened, she moved effortlessly and she greeted everyone with a smile, some different from others, but always bright, it was the kind of smile who could cheer up anyone’s day, her golden locks were tied in a high ponytail and he couldn’t help but wonder how her hair would look down, free and probably soft, it surely looked like it, her lips were pink, they looked almost too innocent on her sharp features, her cheekbones could surely kill someone and he was almost afraid to admit her jawline was better than his.

It was almost as if she had been created perfectly, with caution and care, even though he hated his Father, he had to give him some credit for the woman who just served him the most delicious cup of coffee he had ever had, it was extraordinary, and in just an hour he understood why the place was buzzing with people, why so many went in and out of the place and why even Maze talked about it so much, but the part that enchanted him surely wasn’t the coffee, _it was her_ , but he couldn’t get himself to get up and even ask for her name, it seemed forbidden, too pure to be contaminated by him, he couldn’t do it, so Lucifer got out of the place, wanting to shake whatever spell was cast upon him when he went inside and started walking the rest of the way back to Lux.

In Lux he would be safe, he would be back to his normal self, what kind of devil paralyzed upon a woman asking him for his order? It was pathetic, that had never happened to him, he has seen, kissed and slept with many beautiful women throughout his life, however, none of them had that kind of effect on him. Back in Lux, many blonde women threw themselves at him, touching and dragging him everywhere, giving him sloppy kisses and tracing his jaw, but he wasn’t feeling it, his mind wasn’t in it, he couldn’t stop thinking about _her_ , it was becoming a problem and he had to fix it, maybe sleeping with her would make the spell go away?

And that’s when Lucifer realized he gushed over her appearance, her smile and her hair, but he never thought about going to bed with her, and right there he knew, coffee became a problem the minute he stepped inside that damn coffee shop because he couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to go back there, just to stare again, even for a second, he wanted to see her again.

––––

Chloe loves her job, she loves the smell, she loves the place, she loves it, but closing ‘Jane’s’ at night is always a relief, she let out a long sigh as she turned the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED and locked the door, cleaning the rest of the place for the next morning and putting away the previously washed pots and cups. She wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep, take advantage of her daughter staying with her Dad for a change, she changed her clothes and put her apron aside, grabbed her pursed and decided to walk home, enjoying LA’s night air.

Walking was nice, she could see other people and make up stories of where they were going or coming from, admiring the couples who stumbled together or the young adults making their way to the first stop of their party, it was nice, LA was loud and crowded, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. Soon she was home and thanked Heaven her roommate wasn’t back yet, she had some time to relax before Maze came bursting through the door telling her stories about the new bounty she got for Dan, or some crazy case she was working on.

Chloe didn’t hate her company, if she had, she wouldn’t have agreed to live with her shortly after meeting her at ‘Jane’s’, Maze wanted a place to live, she couldn’t pay rent on her own, so they agreed, even though for the first week she regretted not warning her about some house rules for the sake of Trixie, and her own. But after settling, things were going great.

She strolled to the kitchen, hoping to grab a bite…of something, she found absolutely nothing and she was too tired to cook, she picked up her phone and decided to order Chinese, enough for Maze too, knowing she would come in looking for food later. While she waited, Chloe decided to get a shower and change into more comfortable clothes.

She ran a hand through her hair and the water sprayed above her, enjoying the feeling of washing away dirt and sweat from a busy day, the constant smell of coffee replaced by the sweet scent of her shampoo and soap, her skin feeling soft almost instantly and the hot water making her muscles relax for a bit, she let her eyes close and enjoy the peaceful moment.

_Tall. Dark hair and eyes. Well dressed and trimmed stubble. He wore a suit, which wasn’t weird, taking into account the number of businessmen who spent time at coffee places, but he…he carried himself with ease, almost too much confidence._

The imagine came unexpected to her head, for a moment she was confused, maybe it was something random, maybe the steam was messing with her head.

_He didn’t know what to order. Seemed like in some kind of trance when she spoke to him. The confidence from earlier lost momentarily._

She opened her eyes and she remembered the guy who stayed for an hour at the table, watching her and sipping his cup almost too slowly. She didn’t know his name, but he looked familiar, he had never been there before, she could tell, but that didn’t explain his behavior, or why he stayed after he was done with his drink, just watching her serve orders to costumers, sweaty and tired.

She stole a few glances at him from behind the counter, arching an eyebrow when they crossed looks and he looked away, pretending he wasn’t staring at her in the first place, it was too weird, and somehow she forgot about it for the rest of the day after he left, but now it was as clear as day.

His dazed expression after her greeting, as if he was discovering a treasure or something holy like he had never seen somehow smile before, but that was absurd, she smiled to everyone, and she had never seen any of them react like that, flirt? Absolutely, but not rendered speechless. And that pressed her curiosity buttons, she wanted to know who he was, what he wanted or if he was just pretending for her sake, it felt weird being observed like that, but there was something in his eyes, it wasn’t a predatory look, it was almost in awe.

However, his whole vibe was dark, from his suit to his shoes to his hair and eyes, the only pop of color was the red pocket square, he stood out in the busy crowd, maybe it was his height or the way his mouth curved up into a smile once in a while, his eyes were almost gleaming, a chocolate you could find yourself submerging in, so much that she got distracted taking an order from a customer. It was almost impossible not to notice him and wonder, what the hell did he want?

Chloe tried to stop thinking about it, maybe it was some crazy weirdo, she had to stop giving it too much thought, she finished her shower and went to her room, hearing the front door open and Maze barging in, she got dressed quickly and soon after there was another knock in the door.

“I got it”, Chloe yelled, running to the door, ready to devour her takeaway, she paid the delivery man and let the food on the kitchen counter, Maze immediately went for it, pulling everything out of the bag. “You know, normal people say hi when they get home”, Chloe said, laughing at Maze’s hungry look and her eye roll after hearing her.

“Yes, yes, hello, what’s this?”, she asked, sniffing the contents, if she had to be honest, she looked like a dog doing that, but hey, to each their own.

“Chinese”, Chloe replied, giving Maze her part and taking her own, gathering the necessary stuff to eat.

“Great, I’m starving”, Maze stated and started devouring her food, so she did the same thing, enjoying their food in silent. If she was being honest, she was afraid of Maze choking on some noodles by the pace she was eating all of that.

“So…did anything interesting happened?”, Chloe asked after a while, trying to spur a conversation between them.

“Not really, although, Dan wanted my help with a case, something about a dude being stabbed over 20 times by his daughter or something”, Maze said as if it was nothing, while Chloe almost choked on some soup, not surprised by her bluntness, but the absolute wrong time to mention something like that. “What about you? Anything interesting today? Any new costumers?”, Maze wondered next, wiggling her eyebrows at the last question, catching Chloe’s attention, maybe she was referring to the mystery man?

“Well, actually, yeah, there was this guy, uh, tall, suit, dark hair…” She started.

“Very handsome? Striking smile? With ladies all over him?”, Maze finished, and she nodded except for the last part of her suggestions.

“Yeah, but there weren’t any ladies around him.”

“Really?”, she asked and there was genuine confusion in her face.

“Really.”

“Then what did he do there?”, Maze asked, now interested in the fact that Lucifer seemed to have visited the place after months of refusing her suggestions.

“It was very weird when it was his turn to order, I greeted him as I do with everyone and he just stood there, like, I don’t know, in a trance, and then he just babbled his order and after I gave it to him he sat down in the table with the direct view to my position, and he just…stayed there, for an hour, looking at me and then he left”, Chloe told her the events as she remembered, looking attentively at Maze’s expression, from interested to completely confused.

“What do you mean he sat down and stared at you? Like some creepy man?”

“Exactly, honestly I was hella confused”, Chloe said, getting another spoonful of noodles to her mouth.

“That’s not like him at all”, Maze whispered, loud enough for Chloe to hear her.

“Wait, how do you know him? Who is he?”, Chloe questioned, putting down her spoon.

“You don’t know who he is?”, Maze asked, thinking it had to be a joke, but Chloe shook her head and it wasn’t a joke anymore. “That was Lucifer Morningstar.”

“The owner Lux?!”, Chloe almost yelled harder than intended and her eyes widened, what the hell was the owner of Lux doing at ‘Jane’s’ and looking at her like that.

“Yes, exactly, he’s…he’s a friend, we go way back, I’ve been telling him to go and try your coffee for months, looks like he finally caved in”, Maze explained.

Chloe couldn’t believe it, it felt unreal, for that kind of man to be at her coffee place and to display such level of interest, it’s not that she didn’t think she was enough for his level, it was strange and intriguing.

“Great…”, Chloe whispered, getting a hand under her chin and planting the elbow on the kitchen counter. “Do you think he’s going to go back?”, she asked after a while, Maze just bit her lip, seemingly thinking about it.

“No one knows when it comes to Lucifer, but judging by his reaction and his behavior, I’d say it’s a pretty good chance he’ll be back soon”, Maze finally answered, and Chloe had to hide the sparkle of excitement that grew within her.

Lucifer Morningstar seemed like a dangerous man, curious and probably a big mystery. She couldn’t wait for him to burst through the door of the coffee shop again, and this time, she knew something he didn’t about her, _his name_. Maybe it was all she needed to turned him into a statue all over again.


	2. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has been going to Jane's for a week, he goes and he stares at Chloe until she has enough of his creep behaviour and goes to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! as promised, here's chapter 2 of this ride, it took me a while and i'm still unsure, but here goes nothing! hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think! thanks ally for reading this first and giving me the okay, and thanks again to all of u for reading! <3

Lucifer has been going to Jane’s for almost a whole week, every day at the same time.

The second time he went in, he just ordered, sat down and stared at her for an hour. He saw her fight with a customer who was frankly, rude, and it surprised him to see that her eyes could go from friendly to dangerous in a few seconds.

The third time, he ordered a Cappuccino, just to try something different. He sat down and half an hour later he saw her approach him, to which he quickly left the place, not ready to engage in a conversation just yet. He was fine sitting down and staring, thank you very much.

For the next three times, it was the same thing, Lucifer ordered a different drink. He sat down, he gazed at her until she realized and started walking towards him and he left, panicking and overthinking later why he just couldn’t stay put and say hello like he always did. He could talk to anyone, he could disarm their will with a smile and make his way even into the coldest hearts, but for the first time, he couldn’t bring himself to start a conversation with her.

Lucifer stood in front of Jane’s, peering inside through the big glass window considering whether going inside for the seventh time was a good idea or not. Getting invested wasn’t his plan, or even drinking that much coffee in one week, but he was dying for a little peek of her, maybe he could order and leave? Just to get the chance to see her smile? That sounded like a good plan, he gathered his resolve and went inside. There wasn’t a line, he went straight to the counter, where, once again, she was waiting with a smile.

“Good morning, Mr. Morningstar! What can I get you?”, she said with enthusiasm, and he froze at the use of his last name. He was known, of course, he was, but he thought she didn’t recognize him, or just didn’t care, did she knew it the whole time and just decided to use it now? Or did she just remember who he was?

She was smiling, but this time he recognized it as an ‘I’m very pleased with myself’ smile, so he collected his composure and decided to stop looking like a love-sick puppy.

“A double espresso, and, you don’t have to call me Mr. Morningstar, Lucifer is okay, Darling”, he replied, easing into his trusty confident persona, he had to, for his sake and hers. He had to stop coming here. Maybe winning her over and having sex with her would do the trick, maybe that could kill his longing desire to step inside the bloody place to see her every day.

“Okay, just a moment”, she answered, arching her eyebrow at him and going back to prepare his drink, he leaned in the counter while waiting and soon she was back with his order.

“Thank you”, he added, grabbing the cup and pulling out money to pay.

“Don’t worry, for being such a loyal customer, your drink is on the house”, she said before he could pay her, and now it was his turn to be surprised, what game was she playing?

He couldn’t even answer so he nodded and went to his usual place. The place wasn’t as full as usual, most people came in, ordered and left, so there wasn’t a line, and she wasn’t busy. She seemed to be cleaning and collecting cups from the tables, so he stayed, pretending not to pay attention to what she was doing, but he knew it was a lie, he noticed everything she did.

Lucifer looked down to his empty cup for a moment and when he looked up, she was there, in front of him, crossing her arms and giving him a questioning look. He couldn’t even get up and run, as usual, that would look weird, so he kept with his attitude from earlier, hoping his half-baked plan to get her out of his mind would work.

“Is there anything you need, darling?” He asked, crossing his legs and giving her a sly smile afterward.

“I can ask you the same thing”, she shot back, and for a moment he was confused by her blunt attitude.

“I beg your pardon?”

“You’ve been coming here for a week, you order something and you sit down to look at me for way too long like some creepy man, I tried not to think too much about it, but it’s weird, so out with it, what do you want?” She got out, quickly and her words hit straight to the point like a perfectly aligned arrow to its target.

“Nothing, I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Lucifer answered, going into denial right there.

“Are you kidding me? I saw you, we even crossed looks while you were starring as a stalker!”, she almost yelled, but her voice remained controlled, her itch to get answers winning the rational part of her.

He scoffed, ignoring the urge to roll his eyes. “Maybe you’re imagining things, dear,” He tried to convince her of it. “I don’t remember glancing in your direction even once.”

“Oh, that’s just it,” She pursed her lips, and then let out an exhausted sigh. “Why are you trying to deny it? I’m not going to kill you for it, I just want to know what you want and why you do it.”

“Again, nothing at all, and I just come here for coffee”, Lucifer answered, using his most confident tone, trying to make her and himself believe there wasn’t another reason for him to come this regularly.

She uncrossed her arms and looking unbelieving. “Oh, really? Lucifer Morningstar likes coffee now, I can’t wait until I tell Maze about this”, she said last and left him there, with his mouth open and stunned, he knew Maze liked coffee, but not enough to be friends with the owner.

He looked at her direction as she went to stand behind the counter once again, he got up and left, rushing out of the place. He was even more confused than before and his mind wouldn’t make up between going back and asking about her relationship with Maze or never return to the place.

He decided it was time to talk to someone about it, that woman was becoming a problem for him in less than a week and he wouldn’t stand for it. He didn’t understand why, so he pulled out his phone and called Dr. Linda, scheduling an appointment for later that day, he needed to…vent? No, he needed an explanation and a solution, maybe he had to replace coffee with some tea and everything would be back to normal.

Lucifer knocked three times before realizing that Linda didn’t seem to be in a session, he was a little earlier than what they agreed but if she wasn’t busy they might as well get on with it quickly. He opened the door and as soon as he did he wanted to close it and go home.

“Lucifer! I…wasn't expecting you until later”, Linda said, taking her hand off his brother’s chest and stepping away to put a little distance between them, which he appreciated.

“Well, I’m full of surprises”, he answered, crossing a look with Amenadiel, who just shrugged and looked at Linda.

“I guess this is my cue to leave, it was a pleasure catching up, Linda”, Amenadiel said and kissed Linda on her cheek, gave an unapologetic look at Lucifer and left.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, he thought he was on good terms with his brother, or maybe today he wasn’t in a talking mood. He decided to brush it aside and go back to his pressing issues. He sat down on the couch as Linda took her seat in front of him, and before she could begin to talk, he started telling her his tale about the woman in the coffee shop.

“So, you see? There’s something wrong, I can’t be obsessed with a coffee, not like this. I wouldn’t have stepped inside the place if it weren’t for Maze”, he finished, folding his hands on his lap.

Linda sighed, sometimes she wondered how she could help the actual Devil, things were easier when she believed it was all one big elaborate metaphor. But she appreciated being in the light, she could try to give him better advice and it was good for both of them, so she thought about it for a second, looking at him squirming on the couch.

“Lucifer, what are you really afraid of?”, Linda asked, crossing her legs and straighten her position on her chair.

“I’m not afraid of anything, I just want a solution to stop going to that blood place”, he answered, as if what he wanted was obvious.

“Have you try thinking about why you go that much to that place? Is it the coffee or is it something else?”, she asked, arching her brow and waiting for him to recognize it.

“It’s because of the coffee, there’s no other reason!”, he shot back, Linda could see him getting frustrated, but it was always like this, him going into denial until she or someone else pointed out the real reason why he did some things.

“Are you sure?”, she pressed, and his jaw tightened.

Lucifer tried to stop, it was nothing, he had to believe it or otherwise, it’d look as if a woman won him over, and that couldn’t happen. Not to him. But it was so hard to deny something was intriguing about her.

“Alright!”, he gave up, releasing a breath he didn’t notice he was holding and leaned forward. “It’s the woman, you the owner of the shop, I can’t stop looking at her and when she talks to me…”, he stopped, trying to find the right way to say it. “It’s weird, it’s like I’m paralyzed, my brain stops, and it’s silly, that kind of thing doesn’t happen to the devil. Maybe I’m sick.” He added, grunting and throwing himself back on the couch.

“Lucifer, it’s okay to be interested in other people. There is nothing wrong with it.” Linda started, ready to give him her point of view. “However, it’s weird if you go every day just to look at her like- “

“Like a creepy old man?” He chipped in.

“Exactly”, she nodded and got back on track. “Just embrace it, talk to her, don’t chicken out just because it’s a new feeling. I know it can be overwhelming, it’s the first time you experience something like this, but, Lucifer, it doesn’t mean it’s a bad thing.”

Lucifer’s expression went from confused to bewildered at the idea of actually diving in, fully, talking instead of having sex wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“But, I want this feeling to be gone!”, he exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

“Sometimes we get obsessed with things or with someone, without fully knowing it or them, and, when we dive in, we can either lose interest or realize we stumbled upon a gem, something to be treasured”, she started, and surprisingly that won his interest again. “Maybe actually engaging with her will either make you lose interest or realize it’s not as bad as you make it seem.”

It seemed like he got it for a second, and Linda was almost impressed until he talked again.

“Wouldn’t having sex have the same effect?”

“Lucifer, no-”

“But-”

“Listen, you can do that if you want, but you came for my advice, so…”, she tried again, but she knew he would try his way first and then realize he should’ve listened to her.

“Actually, that’s pretty good, diving in, count me in.” He said, getting up and fixing his waistcoat. Linda was pretty sure that a conversation wasn’t what he meant by diving in, but she would try to have hope. “Insightful as always, Doctor, thank you.” He added, heading for the door with a smile on his face.

Lucifer waved at her and she waved goodbye back. He stepped out, ready to get his plan in motion. Seduce her and then sleep with her, by any means necessary. Then his obsession would be over and he would never have to see her or drink coffee again. It sounded like a perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wasn't sure about the convo between linda/lucifer but i tried my best, so let me know if u have an opinion on that, i appreciate the comments and the kudos a lot <3


	3. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe finally have a real conversation. Of course, after Lucifer freaks out for the 239th time in her presence. 
> 
> I'm really bad at summaries but that's the jizz of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! hope you enjoy this new chapter, especially dre, my love, that's for supporting me on this cause i was really doubting if i should continue or not, you're amazing, mamacita <3 so this is for you <3 
> 
> No beta read, so I'm sorry in advance for typos. Please let me know what you think about this, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Thanks so much for reading!

Lucifer realized that he had to stop denying the truth. He was too interested in that girl and none of the things he did were working. no matter how hard he tried, she wouldn’t give in. His powers didn’t work on her, so when he tried to draw out her deepest, darkest desire, she ended up laughing at his face.

He tried to wear brighter, more colorful suits, even going full mustard yellow once, earning himself a comment on how he looked just like the condiment. Two days of making a fool of himself with no results. He couldn’t even get her name, for a moment he thought it was Jane, but she only snorted when he called her that and left. He asked Maze and she completely ignored him.

If he wanted to make progress, he at least had to know her name. What would he call her when they finally had sex? That was reason enough, so his resolve for the day was to ask her, without stuttering or rushing out the words. He was resolved to remain calm and collected in front of her, just for once.

“Hey, Lucifer! What can I get you?”, she beamed at him once it was his turn to order.

“I would…I would like to know your name and a cup of black coffee, please”, he said, trying to be smooth and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“The latter I can comply, but the first request…what for?”, she questioned.

“Well, when two people meet they usually ask their names first, it’s only manners”, Lucifer began and he could see the look on her face waiting for the real answer. “And I can’t keep calling you ‘Coffee Lady’ in my head, you know my name, I believe it’s only fair I know yours as well.”

She smirked, and after a few seconds, she nodded in agreement. He congratulated himself internally, finally some progress, even if it was her name. She went to prepare his order and she returned with his cup of coffee all ready and steaming.

“My name is Chloe, Chloe Decker”, she introduced herself, putting down the cup and offering him his hand.

He took her hand and shook, then one question appeared in his mind. “And Jane…?”, he asked, curious as to why the place wasn’t named ‘Chloe’s’ instead.

“My middle name.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”, she let go of his hand, smiled and then offered him the cup she previously left on the counter. “I have a request too”, Chloe added before he could leave.

“Oh?”, he perked up in interest, leaning onto the counter. “Fire away, what is it you desire?”, Lucifer asked, without putting the effort of using his mojo behind his words, he was genuinely interested in what her request would be.

“Stop looking at me from afar and just, talk to me”, she said next, in a tone so serious he felt as if his Father was scolding him for hitting one of his siblings in the face again. “I don’t mind you coming here every day, I encourage you to do so, it’s good for business”, she started again, laughing a little, and that sound made the tension in his body slip away. “But if you come here to stare at me, I don’t mind if you talk to me when I’m not busy, I could use a friend”, she shrugged and her lips curved into a soft smile.

Lucifer was stunned, she had more courage than the devil himself. He wasn’t sure if that was code for sex or if she was honestly inviting him to talk. Was that what the doctor was talking about a few days ago? Diving in?

He was so sure she meant sex, not that. Chloe must’ve seen his wide eyes and his mouth slightly opened because she was quick to add something else to avoid him freaking out.

“You don’t have to do it, take my request as a suggestion, it’s probably better than sitting alone and watching me clean.” Chloe tried, really tried to tame his thoughts somehow. He didn’t understand why he reacted like she was suggesting for them to sleep together, that man was certainly weird.

Lucifer nodded and grabbed his cup of coffee, not bothering to sit down this time. He just went straight for the door and walked back to Lux, she was...she did that, and his resolve crumbled. Talking to her would only make him more and more drawn to her, that was not his plan. He needed out, he couldn’t get attached and especially not to a human.

But she was something else. When her lips curved into a smile, soft and calming, he couldn’t speak anymore, he just stood there like an idiot trying to form the right words, but none came. Her voice was calming, he found himself wishing nothing more than to listen to her for extended periods. He already indulged in seeing her closely, watching her every move, but the privilege of actually engaging in a deep conversation with her? That was another level he wasn’t sure he could reach.

Before he knew it, the doors of the elevator opened and he was back in his penthouse, his coffee was already cold, he got rid of it, sighing at the waste of good coffee. His mind was at war, on one side he wanted nothing more than to go back there and finally have the opportunity to say more than 10 sentences to her. On the other side, he didn’t want to go there again, risking himself to attachment, then rejection and then pain. He couldn’t.

Lucifer delighted himself in allowing others to indulge in their desires, even helping them become real was pure pleasure. He did his fair share of indulgence as well, but human interaction with a tad of feelings…that couldn’t do, he was the King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, the nightmare everyone feared, and finding that out, for real, it’s usually a conversation stopper for humans.

So making ‘friends’ and connections weren’t things he enjoyed. Linda had been weird for weeks after he had revealed himself to her, and her initial reaction tore his heart to pieces. Luckily they were fine now, but he couldn’t be sure Chloe would be the same as Linda, one human knowing was enough, caring about Linda has been the closest he has let himself care about someone on Earth. He couldn’t carry the weight of another one, but he wanted to.

By the end of his shower, he was more than willing to try. Nine days of watching her like an idiot were enough, now he was ready. He put on a fresh burgundy suit with a white shirt underneath, tamed his hair and got ready to go back to Jane’s.

He could do this, he’s Lucifer Morningstar, of course, he could do it.

Lucifer took one last look at himself in the mirror and adjusted the cuffs of his jacket before leaving. He decided to walk again, the air felt good and it wasn’t messing up his hair, so it was alright.

Sex was always on the table, but it seemed than becoming friends with Chloe was the best option for now, maybe he could do both? He mentally slapped himself and tried to focus, he would talk to her and apologize for behaving like a creep, maybe even share a few laughs. New plan.

The fresh smell of grounds of coffee hit his nose the minute he stepped in, he inhaled deeply and then exhaled, the motion helping him get grounded and calm. He was about to approach the counter when he saw Chloe talking to another man. There was a little human close to them, holding her and the other man’s hands, she seemed to be asking something and by the looks of it, very intensely.

“Please mommy, Dad said he would take me”, the little human said and he could hear snippets of the conversations as he got closer. The tiny girl had called Chloe ‘mommy’, since when did Chloe have a daughter? Surely Maze never mentioned it. He frowned but tried to keep himself out of their sight.

“Since when is going to every store that sells chocolate cake a good idea? You’re going to make her get a sugar high, Dan”, Chloe argued, not too happy by the sound of her voice.

“Come on, it’s a fun activity, we can try different types and she can decide which one is her favorite, right, Trixie?”, the man said, and a hint of recognition hit him. Lucifer had seen him before at Lux, usually talking to Maze about bounties or other things about the police that he had no interest to stay to listen.

Were they…a thing? Lucifer was confused now, were they married? The child was theirs, that much was obvious, but were Dan and Chloe still involved? He chastised his thoughts, telling himself it was none of his business, what if they did? That didn’t change the fact that his plan now was to be Chloe’s friend.

After a few minutes, Dan and the little human left. Dan kissed Chloe on the cheek, that was something, wasn’t it? If they were involved, a kiss on the cheek wouldn’t be enough. A kiss like that was chaste, discrete and usually meaningless, so that gave him hope.

Chloe turned around and walked behind the counter. She lifted her gaze, found Lucifer staring at her and she almost jumped in surprise.

“God! How long have you been there?”, she asked, placing a hand on her chest, close to where her heart is.

“I’m going to ignore the fact that you brought my father into this just this once,” he said, noticing Chloe’s frown at his choice of words. “And quite a bit, but I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation, after all, chocolate cake is a serious matter.”

“I can’t believe you heard that. You get creepier with every visit”, she joked, but Lucifer just smiled awkwardly, remembering the only task he assigned himself on his way over.

“Yeah, well, about the creepy behavior…”, he started, looking around to see the place almost empty and no one behind him waiting. “Is it okay if we sit down, to talk? I thought I could take you up on that offer”, he added, maybe sitting down was a better idea. More intimate, maybe?

“Sure”, Chloe agreed and walked to a table next to a window. She sat down and waited for him to do the same, she could see the hesitation in him, but didn’t mention it, she would let the weird man do whatever he needed.

Lucifer finally sat down in front of her, took a deep breath and directed his gaze at her. “Yes, alright, my creepy behavior. I want to apologize for that”, Lucifer said, ignoring the way his hands were shaking slightly. Chloe shifted and got closer when he said that, so he had to continue and push through the lump he felt on his throat. “I shouldn’t have done that, it was inappropriate, so I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way, it wasn’t my intention, I swear.” He finished, pouring sincerity in his words and hoping she’d believe him.

“Apology accepted”, she said after a few moments. “Though, I don’t understand why you couldn’t just talk to me if that was what you wanted.” She added, glancing in his direction, clearly looking for an explanation.

“I’m still asking that to myself”, he whispered in return, unsure as to why that had happened to him, out of all people. “It doesn’t matter now, at least I know I’m officially clear to approach you and engage in conversation, yes?”, he continued and she nodded, beaming at him and effectively drawing a lopsided grin out of him.

He saw a customer enter the store, clearly going to the counter to order, he turned to see Chloe, who was already getting up and rushing behind it to tend to the man. He got up and followed, staying in front and watching as she took the man’s order. A few minutes later the man was sitting down with a Latte in his hands and a newspaper on the table, the blonde-haired man took a sip of the drink and a pleased expression settled on his face.

Indeed, Chloe had magic hands. He turned to see her, and she was using a cloth to clean the counter. “Do you enjoy this?”, he asked before he could stop himself.

“Enjoy what? Cleaning?”, she scowled and he quickly denied it with his head.

“No, I mean, having this place, making and serving coffee, is this what you wanted to you with your life?”, he asked and by the way her expression hardened he knew he shouldn’t have asked that, but it was too late.

“I do enjoy it, it’s not what I had planned for life, no, but it pays the bills, and it’s not so bad.”, she answered finally. She bit her lip like she was lost in thought until she seemed to snap out of it and glanced at him again. “What? You’re thinking of turning Lux into a Café?” She added, going back to warmer expression.

He laughed at the thought. Sure, Lucifer Morningstar owner of a coffee shop? Never.

“Not for the next thousand years, but was curious, people seem to enjoy your coffee, you treat people nice, and the place is not so bad, I’m starting to understand why Maze likes it so much, and why so many people leave this place with a smile on their faces”, He said sincerely, truly appreciating Chloe and her job now, he meant every word.

Chloe blushed at that, looked down and tried to stop the stupid smile that formed on her face at his words, it felt good to hear that every now and then, especially when people in your life questioned every single one of your choices, knowing she made people happy was a good reward.

“Thank you, Lucifer”, she said, her eyes glistening and her heart full of gratitude, he didn’t know it, but the creepy man word’s meant a lot.

He didn’t’ seem to get why she reacted like that, maybe it was another human emotion he still had to grasp. But his mouth twitched, until it turned into a little smile, a softer one than his usual seductive form, only for her.

“Well, I have to get going, but in honor of the coffee lost earlier-“

“You mean when you left like you had just shitted your pants?”, she interrupted and it was his time to roll his eyes.

“Black coffee to go, please?”, he asked and she nodded, going to serve him his drink right away. “Uh, just a small question if you don’t mind”, he added and at her affirmative nod, he continued. “That little human who was here earlier, that’s your daughter, right?”, he started by the obvious.

“Yeah, Trixie, she’s 8”, she answered, putting a lid on top of his cup of coffee and offering it to him once she was done.

“And the man, was that your husband?”, he said next, earning a hard look from her.

“Dan, and he’s my ex-husband and Trixie’s Dad, nothing more”, she answered after a few seconds of doubting why he was interested in that, his mouth formed a little ‘O’, and then closed, nodding to himself. “Anything else?”, Chloe questioned and he looked at her again.

If Dan was just her ex-husband and nothing else, then that was good, Maze could keep him entertained for- for what? What was he even thinking? And why? He only had two choices with her, sexual or friendly and by the looks of it, he was on his way to the second, so, for now, that was enough. Being another man in her life was enough.

“That was all”, he concluded and grabbed the cup of coffee, paid and made his excuse to leave. “Thank you for the coffee, and for listening, Chloe.” He said last, still lingering one last look at her.

“See you around, Lucifer”, she said back and he turned around to leave.

Yes, he would definitely be back the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick announcement, I think there's gonna be around 20 chapters for this, and yes I have a bigger plot planned, so, buckle up! The first few chapters are introductory so yeah, I promise the plot will move forward.


	4. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with some trusts issues after something Chloe says makes him freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright hello! welcome back and i'm so sorry for not posting sooner, i started university again and getting used to studying and working at the same time is kinda hard, but here's a 3.4k chapter in return <3   
> hope you enjoy and please let me know what u think, feedback is always appreciated! sorry in advance for typos, i have no beta so all my mistakes aren't intentional, i swear. okay okay, enjoy!! <3

Going to ‘Jane’s’ **** became part of Lucifer’s routine. Stopping by to say hello even if he didn’t buy anything, he was always there at some point in the day. Seeing Chloe became a need, an insatiable one, even after fulling it, he just wanted more. 

Lucifer knows what attraction feels like. It’s pulling, and it’s electric. It tingles your whole body and it sends shivers down your spine. He feels exactly that when he sees Chloe, and the feelings maximize when she smiles, or when she does a little hair flip while laughing at some joke he told her. 

Desires need to be fulfilled, his whole theme was that. Make them come true and satiate them. But he still hasn’t been able to satisfy his desire for Chloe, so he tries to keep it at bay. To continue with his plan of becoming her friend, seeing that sex wasn’t on the table anytime, he’d rather be his friends than anything less. At least like that, he’d still get the privilege of seeing her.

However, Lucifer doesn’t really know what affection feels like. Or if he ever knew what affection was supposed to be like, the feeling got lost in the midst of all of his hate, resentment, and frustration before and after his fall. He remembers the warm sensation of a hug; he knew the intention behind them, but after eons of being denied of the softness and comfort those provided, he forgot. 

He forgot how comforting a smile could be. Delicate words to ease pain, light touches for a sense of clarity and how grounding someone’s touch could be. Lucifer guessed he must’ve known at some point the joy of all of that. Until he didn’t. Until soft words were replaced with screams. Guttural sounds while humans were being tortured over and over again by their conscience. Lucifer got accustomed to it, that was all he came to know as The King of Hell. 

Demons admire him, they worshipped him, they offered everything Lucifer needed at any moment. But that was never what he wanted, temporary comfort was only an illusion. It slipped through his fingers like the finest sand. Soon he stopped yearning it, he blocked the thoughts of what feeling affection would be. And he forgot. 

He knows the thrill of getting to touch someone else. Skin on skin contact in the middle of a hot make-out session, the casual and sensual touches that were meant to provide pleasure and that only. That he knew perfectly. 

Echoes of what affection feels remain at the back of his mind, there must be something hidden there. For example, Lucifer respects Maze, she’s his companion, a true warrior, and his friend. But none of them have ever been able to express that in words. The only proof they could offer each other was nights in Hell when torturing became too much and release was something they could help each other with. 

It’s even harder for Lucifer to understand if what he feels for Chloe goes beyond pure attraction. He recognizes signs, he knows it’s there, contained but pulsing to be free. But he’s not sure what else lies underneath, and he’s too afraid to try and find out. 

No other human has intrigued him more than Chloe. Every conversation was new and exciting, no matter the subject or the length of their talk, he felt good afterward. He wants to keep that, meeting her had been one of the most interesting things to ever happen to him. 

However, friendships require trust and vulnerability, two things he wasn’t very comfortable with. On one side, he didn’t lie. Bend the truth, probably. Find a loophole, most likely. But never lie. But trusting someone was deeper, and Lucifer barely trusted Maze, how could he trust Chloe with his darkest truths? He was even grateful she didn’t seem surprised by his name or even considered he might be the evil, scary creature everyone thought he was. 

And vulnerability? Not in a thousand years. Too many betrayals and danger always present for him to allow himself to be vulnerable. He had a reputation to protect, his name on the line, he was The Devil after all. 

Lucifer imagined Linda scolding him, listening and coming up with a smart solution, she always helped, but he was too nervous about the whole thing. His mind was chaos, he’d rather ignore the complicated aspects of friendship and focus on the present. 

Like right now. Lucifer grabbed a drink from his shelf, poured a glass and drank it in one swift movement before going out for his daily visit to Chloe. He stepped outside and walked to the place, he didn’t even need to think too much about the directions, he just knew exactly where it was. 

Soon he was standing outside again, he made sure to go at an hour where it wouldn’t be too crowded so he and Chloe could talk. Lucifer knew she was waiting, he took a deep breath and went inside, letting the familiar coffee smell welcome him. Immediately he made his way to the counter, where Chloe seemed to be writing something. She put the pen down and smiled once she saw him approach. 

“Hello, Lucifer!” she said excitedly before he could say anything. 

“Hi, Chloe,” he answered back, looking around and noticing the tables were almost all full, even at the hour it was usually less crowded. “Busy day?”, he asked, initiating a conversation, knowing it wouldn’t take long for it to flow naturally. 

“Actually yeah, there’s some important even close, I think it’s a journalism event. And you know how they are, coffee is their addiction,” Chloe answered, getting a small rag to clean the counter before stepping out and sitting on the chairs at the counter, he did the same thing and soon they were comfortable. 

“Actually, some journalists that go to hell get punished by being denied coffee,” Lucifer added. It was true, some of them couldn’t function without one cup, and once one of his demons tried the technique on a soul who wasn’t completely horrible, but had his fair share of guilt and it worked, until the demon moved to other things. But that wasn’t the point. 

“Oh really?” Chloe asked incredulously. He knew she took what he said as a joke or some elaborate delusion, but it was better than her actually believing him and running away. 

He nodded, knowing the truth was out. Chloe looked at him, and he saw doubt crept her, and quickly leaving again. They had talked about Trixie, Lucifer learned the little human loved chocolate cake more than life itself, she excelled at school and loved dolls. Turns out the little human wasn’t something to be ashamed about, so that was nice.

She had told him about Dan, a bit of how their marriage fell apart and how they managed to stay friends. He also knew that Maze met Chloe through Daniel, and they quickly became friends, enough to live together. He sometimes felt sorry after she complained about knife marks on the walls or sex toys left on the leaving room despite their rules, to which Lucifer would chuckle. That’s the Maze he knew. 

Today, however, there was something else he wanted to know. 

“So, why did you stopped being an actress?” Lucifer questioned, she told him once about it, she didn’t say which movie but the internet was vast and a great tool. “Hot Tub High School was a hit, I must say, that scene made quite an impact.” He added, making Chloe blush almost immediately. 

“How the hell did you find it?” she sounded offended, no…surprised? Embarrassed? He couldn’t figure it out. 

“The internet, darling. HD and everything.”

“Ugh,” she groaned and her hands went to her face in an attempt to hide her blush. “Well, there’s no point of denying it.” she looked at him again and he could see how she was trying to put together an explanation, an answer to his question from earlier. 

“If it makes you feel any better, that is as close to seeing any part of you naked that it looks like I’ll ever be,” Lucifer said, trying to keep it cool, and it worked, because she chuckled and after a few seconds she seemed more collected. 

“Well, after that job, a lot of things happened. My dad died and I couldn’t do it, it was too much,” Chloe began. Lucifer didn’t know her dad had died, so he added it to the list of things to ask later or wait until their friendship was stronger to do so. “Then, I met Dan, we got married. I considered going back to fully working in another movie. But it wasn’t my thing. It even crossed my mind to work with Dan at the LAPD. And by the time I considered the possibility of going back, I got pregnant with Trixie, so that was the definitive proof that acting wasn’t my thing.” she finished. 

“So…at which point did you decided to have this place?”, Lucifer asked next, curious as to how one goes from actress to coffee shop owner. 

“While I was pregnant with Trixie, I hated not having anything to do. I worked at a coffee place near Dan until I could. And a few months after Trixie was born, I wanted to go back. I ended up with the idea of owning my place instead. I kinda love it, I can pay the bills and I don’t depend on Dan, also coffee rules.” she concluded. Her eyes were sparkling, Lucifer realized she loved what she made, and he felt proud of her at that moment. 

“Well, I know you don’t need my praises, but the place is amazing, and so are you.” Lucifer stared at her, with probably too much adoration in his eyes, but he didn’t care. Everything he learned made him respect her even more. 

“What about you?”, she said suddenly, and it took him by surprise. 

“What about me?”, he said back, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“How does one end up having a nightclub?”, Chloe questioned this time.

“I moved to LA, I needed some way to support myself, Maze helped, and here we are. Endless alcohol and all the debauchery Los Angeles has to offer were also a big factor in what to do with the place,” Lucifer answered, wishing a customer would interrupt at that point. 

“So, it was a spontaneous idea?”

“You could say so.” 

Chloe huffed, waiting for a little more on his answer, but as usual, nothing came out of his mouth except the short, straight-forward words that didn’t allow her to know him at all. “And, why did you move to LA?” Chloe asked this time. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lucifer answered after a few seconds, not even thinking or pretending to. It was obvious he was bothered by the question and Chloe didn’t understand why he couldn’t be as open with her as she was with him. 

“Well, if we’re gonna be friends, it does matter, Lucifer, it matters to me, even that,” she said back, taking one of his hands with her own. “I’m trusting you, and I’m not saying that you have to do it now, but you can trust me too.” Chloe finished, smiling softly. She could’ve sworn Lucifer’s eyes got glassy. Soon, he got up, letting go of her hand and left without saying good. 

Chloe couldn’t understand, and she tried. She wasn’t expecting details or anything like that, after all, they had just started talking, but she thought maybe they had some kind of…connection going on. She felt like she could tell him anything, and Chloe hoped he could feel like that too. 

It wasn’t the first time it happened. Lucifer often ran or changed the subject when Chloe asked something too personal. She asked about his family and he bolted. She asked about what he did previous to owning a nightclub, and despite his claim to run hell, he said nothing else. And so on, and on. 

Maybe he had something to hide, or maybe his past was painful, traumatic? She couldn’t pressure him, but it did make her feel uneasy. Chloe got up and walked behind the counter, ready to keep going with her day. Even though he ran, she appreciated his visit today. It was nice. Having Lucifer Morningstar around was nice, she just hoped he wouldn’t get scared and run away for good. 

Lucifer knocked incessantly on his therapist’s door. He had an appointment in 10 minutes, but maybe she was already free. By the third time of him knocking, Linda opened the door, and he walked right through it, double-checking no one else was inside and dropping on the couch with a sigh. 

Linda opened her mouth in shock. Lucifer was usually polite, and even when something was bothering him, he pretended. But this, this she saw less often, and it worried her. 

“Are you okay, Lucifer?” Linda asked with caution, sitting down in front of him. She took a look at him. It looked like he ran a hand through his hair a few times, it was a bit disheveled, and a wild curl made its presence in his forehead. He was running his hand through his legs, and then settling it at his chin and mouth, clearly trying to figure out something. “Lucifer?” Linda tried again.

“Why?” He said suddenly, finally looking at her.

“Why what?” Linda questioned, trying to work with him and understand, so she could help him. He stared at her and then looked down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Linda waited. And after a few moments, he finally looked at her again. 

“Why does she care?” His voice was soft. She could sense how confused he felt, he kept his gaze at her, clearly waiting for an answer right there. Linda had an idea, and by the look on his face, it was obvious who he was referring too. 

“Chloe?” He nodded and she got the confirmation she needed. “What do you mean?

“We were talking, and she asked me something that I didn’t feel like answering, so I said it didn’t matter and she- she said she cared,” Lucifer explained, trying his best. “No one cares about The Devil, why does she?” 

His last words seem to drive him into another freak-out. He groaned in frustration and Linda leaned forward, to offer some comfort if needed. She understood what was happening, from what she has learned, Lucifer is not very good at trusting people. It took her a while to get him to open up, still is a challenge sometimes, but he’s gotten better with her, at least. 

But she knows it doesn’t come easily for him to trust other people. Too much risk and betrayals, it made him fear intimacy beyond sex and nights out. He didn’t understand that friends did that for each other.

“Lucifer, friends care,” she began, trying to find the right words and help him calm down. “If you and Chloe are becoming friends, it means that; one, you have to trust each other, and two, you care about each other.”

“It makes no sense; I haven’t given her any-any reason or favors to do so.” He shot back, clearly missing the point. 

“Lucifer, friendships aren’t based on the favors you do for each other. It's a nice perk, but it’s not all about that”, Linda put her hands on her lap, making eye contact with him so he could get the point. “If she cares, she’s becoming fond of you, it means she liked having you around. And that she’s comfortable enough and wants to get to know you, isn’t that what you wanted, to be friends with Chloe?” 

Lucifer opened his mouth slightly, fidgeting with one of his cufflinks. 

“She said she trusted me and that she cared, why can’t I do the same thing? I ask questions, she answers. But when Chloe asks me something, I can’t- I can’t bring myself to answer her, and I can’t lie, so I just-” 

“Run away?”

“Yes.” He answered in defeat.

“I get it, friendship and emotional intimacy aren’t your things, but Lucifer, if you want to be closer to her, you have to be willing to put your walls down. You don’t have to do it all at once. But if she shares, you should do too. And I’m sure that if you open up to her about how difficult it is, Chloe will understand.” 

Lucifer seemed to digest her words, but he said nothing. He sat there for a few minutes, Linda helped him breathe and calm down, reassuring him not everyone was out to get him. Soon, he seemed better. He got up, muttering his goodbye and left. Linda, however, felt proud of him for actually coming and asking for help, trying to express his worries and what he felt. She just wanted him to be able to do the same thing with Chloe.

Driving back to Lux helped, the wind messing up his hair even more. The cold breeze helped him relax, he drove around a little before heading home. Just him, the wind and his thoughts. He knew he had to clear his head, and that helped. 

Lucifer decided to apologize to Chloe, for leaving so abruptly and the other times before that. Then, he’d explain why it was hard for him to open up, but he was willing to do it, he just needed some time. He genuinely wanted to trust her, and he knew now that friendship required more than a few jokes and sitting down to drink coffee. 

Lucifer entered his penthouse, walking towards his bedroom right away. A loud thud stopped him on his way to the bedroom. He turned around to find his brother picking up a book from the floor. Lucifer arched an eyebrow and made his way to him.

Amenadiel picked up the book and put it back on the shelf, as well as the other books he had scattered on the desks. 

“This is a surprise, brother. Come here to study? Did you get bored of the endless girls throwing themselves at you downstairs?” Lucifer asked, choosing to serve himself a drink first, before hearing whatever explanation his brother had to offer. 

“I wasn’t anywhere near the club tonight, and yes, I did come here to study,” Amenadiel answered, taking with him some of the papers that Lucifer couldn’t read from his position. 

“Any particular reason?” 

“You just had some books that I needed, that’s all,” the dark-skinned man shot back. “I was just leaving, so you can go and get yourself whoever is going to keep your bed warm tonight.”

“Oh, well, it’ll be me and my hand tonight, I’m afraid,” Lucifer answered, making his brother wince in disgust. “Next time you want to come here and look at my books, just ask, I won’t get mad. Probably ignore you for a while, but it’s not like you’re banned from visiting.”

“Really?” Amenadiel said in an ‘I still can’t believe it’ tone. 

“Yes, brother” Lucifer assured him, their days of fighting were long behind them. For once he wanted to have a good relationship with him.

“Alright,” Amenadiel smiled and made his way to the elevator. Passing by Lucifer and putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving. “Just out of curiosity, you haven’t seen any of our siblings around, have you?” 

“No, why? Is one of them around?” Lucifer said, his interest peaking at the thought, and worry setting back in for a second. 

“No, no, just checking, you never know when one stops by,” Amenadiel said, way too quickly for Lucifer’s liking. Lucifer nodded and decided it was none of his business, if one of their siblings were around, they could enjoy themselves on earth. “Well, I better get going then, have a nice night, Luci.” 

“You too, Brother,” Lucifer answered and watched as his brother left. He finished his drink and went to his bedroom to get rid of his clothes, he needed a shower and some rest. Perhaps he wouldn’t try the next day to explain things to Chloe, but he would do it. She seemed to believe in him, so he was determined to not screw it up. His attention needed to be focused on how to be vulnerable with Chloe and more open, without her being afraid. He had a lot of work to do. 


	5. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally apologizes to Chloe and Chloe is struggling with how to trust a guy who can't fully answer questions about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello!! im SO SORRY this fic took so long to update. if you follow me on twitter (@hamfxtz) you already know but if you don't, here is what happened:
> 
> i used to write on a borrowed computer and i had to give it back. writing on my phone is uncomfortable and kinda hard, but quarantine got me bored and i gave it a try, so here it is, a new fresh chapter for y'all!
> 
> i wanna thank Dre for helping me out here, i love you mamacita ♡ im sorry in advanced for any typos, i dont have a beta and again, im writing on my phone. please let me know what you think of this and im gonna work on another chapter soon. 
> 
> stay safr and thanks for reading!!♡

Day 20

Lucifer had a few days to think about what to say. He needed to apologize to Chloe for bolting and running in the face of intimacy. He hadn't been to Jane's while he thought about what to say, taking the time to get his thoughts in order and clear his mind. 

But today was the day. He was going to go there, apologize and hope she didn't hate him for leaving like that. Linda checked with him to make sure he was alright, that he still got the point of what friendship meant. He appreciated it, Linda helped him feel at ease, and he could never retributive her enough for what she does for him every day. 

Lucifer looked one last time in the mirror before heading to the elevator, ready to walk a few blocks to Jane's. While he was walking, the excitement built up, he felt some sort of fluttering in his stomach and even his heart started beating faster. He didn't understand why, he was only going to apologize, so he took it as being nervous. 

Finally, he was at the front door, he could see Chloe cleaning a table. She looked up right at the door, watching him through the glass, there was no way he could run now that she had seen him. Lucifer took a deep breath and went in. Chloe put away the towel she was using to clean the table and looked at Lucifer walk into the store. "Hey, haven't seen you around," She commented, looking at him with an expressionless face. 

Lucifer gulped and stood there in silence until he managed to bable some noises out before speaking, "I was a bit busy... with... club things. But, uh, I wanted to come here to tell you something. It's important," he finally said, making Chloe nod and sit down on one table, he sat down in front of her.

"Go on, I'm all ears," she said, now giving him a bit of a peaceful glance. Lucifer felt his hands shake, he didn't know why they were shaking, again, its just an apology. He looked at her eyes for a moment, his mind turning and never stopping, his mouth and his brain didn't seem to work together. He had to get a hold of himself, Lucifer took a deep breath and let his hands rest on the table.

"You know the last time I was here, right?" He began, looking at her for a moment and waiting for her affirmative nod to continue. "You said something that, well, it scared me, no one has said something like that to me before," Lucifer continued, his voice a bit quieter, Chloe could feel the sincerity in those words.

She tried to remember the last conversation they had, if she wasn't mistaken she had told him she cared about him. Had that scared him? Why? Chloe couldn't understand and the only thing her mind came up with was how lonely his life must be to not know what being cared for meant.

"However, even though I was shaken, I shouldn't have left like that, or ghost you for so many days. I should've explain or something, and I apologize for that, it was rude, and...," Lucifer took another breath, and reached for one of her hands with his own, squeezing slightly before continuing. "I promise to never leave like that again, you deserve for me to be honest, just like you are with me. But, I can't promise I'll answer every question, at least not now, there are certain...parts of me, Chloe, that you're better off not knowing, and I hope whatever I can show and talk about now, is enough, not forever, but for now." He concluded, waiting a few seconds before letting go of her hand, he smiled weakly, hoping his words came out like he wanted them to. "I'll always be honest with you, even if I can't answer, I'll never lie to you."

Lucifer watched her for a moment, she looked...puzzled, trying to understand what the "other parts" he was talking about. Were they so bad? Was he a murderer? A serial killer? An undercover agent? Chloe couldn't assume but she couldn't stop her mind from going over hundreds of scenarios where he couldn't be fully honest.

"I understand, Lucifer. And, if I ever ask something that you don't wanna answer..or can't, it's nice to know that you won't run away again." Chloe finally said, without taking his eyes from his, there was a burning desire deep within her, to be real and to be there for him. A total stranger with the name of the Devil who couldn't answer her every question, and that for some reason, she felt safe and wanted with. 

Her words seemed to be enough, as Lucifer let out a breath he was holding  
and he relaxed on the chair. "Is it okay if I ask for a cup of coffee now?" Lucifer quipped, finally getting back some confidence after the hard part.

"Not at all, one cup of coffee coming your way." Chloe answered and smiled, standing up to go behind the counter and make the coffee he so dearly missed.

He felt at peace. Everything turned out better than he thought, his mind conjured millions of scenarios where Chloe refused to see him, where she assumed the worst, but it was okay, and that gave him hope. Hope that when the time to reveal his true self came it wouldn't be as hard and as tragic like with Linda. Maybe this could work.

  
By the time Chloe got home, Maze was already there. The dark-skinned woman was sitting in front of the TV, watching two guys beat up each other, all covered in blood.

"Hi, Maze," Chloe said, putting down her stuff, Maze answered with some sort of sound and grabbed one of her curved blades, twisting it and curling as she cheered on one guy punching the other one on the balls. Chloe decided to get a glass of water when, suddenly, her mind twirled just like Maze's blade. 

Maze was Lucifer's friend, right? At the very least they knew each other. She was going to ask any question Lucifer hadn't answered before, she respected his privacy and she could wait until he felt comfortable, but she also wanted some sort of guidance as to why she couldn't know. Maybe Maze could illuminate her, help a little? 

"Are you gonna drink that or should I?" Maze's voice took her by surprise, when had she moved from the couch? Chloe looked at her and drank the water, putting down the glass once she had finished. "Out with it, what's wrong?" Maze said again, Chloe turned around to look at her and frowned. 

"Nothing's wrong." 

Maze rolled her eyes and gave up, she wasn't know for handling human emotions, but at least she tried. Maze turned around and headed for the couch again to continue to entertain herself.

Chloe struggled between leaving it alone and at least asking, it couldn't be so bad, could it? Finally, she walked towards the couch and stood in front of Maze.

"Alright, there is something I want to ask, it's about Lucifer," she began and Maze's expression turned into something serious, her features hardened and even her body stiffened, as if she was ready to attack at any moment. "I talked to him today and...he said some things about not being able to answer every question I ask and I just..." Chloe decided to sit down next to Maze, who was still waiting for the rest of the question. "What's his deal? Is it so bad?" She finally said, looking at Maze face, but Maze was unreadable, she only sighed and waiting a few seconds before answering.

"Lucifer is...a very complicated person, where he, where we come from, it wasn't easy, it's hard to talk about and it's his choice whether he wants to or not, but even if you ask and he doesn't tell you, he will never lie to you about it," Maze began, trying to answer without saying something Lucifer would rather say himself. "Also, he won't hurt you, neither will I, you know that already, all you have to do is trust him, I know it's hard, but his deal is his alone and whatever he doesn't tell you, believe, it's for the best." Maze concluded, giving her some sort of supportive smile before reacomodating herself on the couch and focusing her attention back to blood and punches.

Chloe remained there, taking in her words, even if Maze didn't say much, everything she said was sort of comforting, and she wanted to believe that whatever Lucifer wasn't telling didn't make him a bad man, so far he was good, he was funny, attentive and even kind, so she decided to stick with that imagine of him in her head.

There was a knock on the door. Chloe looked at the clock and judging by the time, she wasn't sure who it was. She got up from the couch and went to open the door, where her daughter and a very disheveled Dan were waiting. 

Chloe furrowed her brow, she wasn't supposed to have Trixie until two days later, but from the way Dan was almost shaking maybe it was an emergency, and that immediately worried her. Trixie ran into her arms and she kneeled to give her a kiss. Her little monkey then proceeded to run towards Maze, who was already opening her arms with a grin on her face. 

Chloe got up and looked at Dan, who was still standing on the doorway. "Hey, uh, I thought Trixie was supposed to be with you for two more days," Chloe stated, waiting for an explanation. 

"I know, I know, it's just, something important came up, it's a delicate case, and, I'm gonna be busy, I probably won't even make it home and it seemed foolish to have Trixie if I can't watch her. I'm really sorry, but this is big," Dan explained, the words rushing out and she was surprised he didn't mess up even one. 

It was familiar, the excuse, but she understood, it was work and she supposed it was really important, it didn't make the resentment bubbling up from years ago go away, it only made it burn hotter, but she kept it at bay, trying to be in his shoes. "It's okay, Dan, go, I'm happy to have Trixie, you know that." 

Dan nodded and smiled weakly before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I have to go, gotta stop by Lux first and then to the precinct." He added and it caught her attention. 

"Lux? Isn't that Lu-, Mr. Morningstar's night club?" She asked, innocently. 

"Yeah, why?" Dan said, looking at her with something more, it wasn't worry...it was anger. 

"Nothing, it's just, he's been at Jane's a few times, that's all." Chloe answered, pretending to not care, had something happened at the club? To him? It was hard to not convey her emotions and give away that she cared for Lucifer in front of Dan.

"Oh, wait, I saw him, I was there with Trixie that one time." Dan commented, coming to the realization, one of his hands settled on his hip and then he looked directly at her, his tone changing. "I know I can't tell you what to do, but, for you sake and our daughter, get away from that bastard," Dan began and Chloe was confused, did Lucifer do something to him? "He is not a good person, Chloe, that place he runs? Sinful. More drugs that you could ever imagine, girls going in an out like he's a king, you can't trust him, Chloe, whatever reason he's going to Jane's for, it can't be good."

Chloe was stunned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing or even if she could believe it. He owned a nightclub after all, she knew he was a womanizer, the embodiment of sin and passion, it was obvious he drank a lot, the flask he carried around was an obvious tell and hell, who in LA didn't do drugs at least once? But Dan made it sound like he was at fault for all of that. And it didn't make her worry, it made her angry at him. Was he trying to control who she was with? He had done it before, that was for sure. Was it jealousy? Trying to talk Lucifer down and getting her away from him? 

Even if he was the worse, she owned him the benefit of the doubt, to see if he was a bad as Dan -and many others- claimed. Chloe nodded, disregarding an unpleasant fight, she just wanted Dan to go. "I'll be careful, I promise." With that, he seemed satisfied and he left. Chloe closed the door and leaned her back against it. 

Chloe had already made up her mind. She'd try to see the good, trust him and allow him to be honest at his pace, Lucifer seemed like a man who had to learned how to trust, she couldn't assume the worst right away, and Dan be dammed if she was going to let simple words ruin the wonderful connection she felt with the eccentric nightclub owner. She couldn't wait to see him again. 


	6. Day 20 & 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer spends the day at Jane's with Chloe and Trixie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! hello! welcome back to another chapter of this fic, this starts with a bit of angst but i swear it's 99% fluff for your enjoyment. it's a long chapter sort of but i loved writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it. thanks to Dre my mamacita for always helping me with this fic, truly i love you bb♡
> 
> im still writing on a phone so im truly sorry for any mistakes, i don't have a beta so i truly do my best! please let me know what you think about this, bye bye!

Day 20

She didn't deserve that. No matter how many stupid decisions Delilah made lately, she didn't deserve to die like that. Everything ended when the bullets hit their bodies, he fell down next to her, and seconds later he was back, but she wasn't. 

He sat up, watching the last flicker of life go from her. Lucifer lifted her head slightly, not quite believing how fast it happened. Minutes ago she was on her way to a better life and better choices, and now all of that was gone too. 

Lucifer rushed towards the car, but it didn't matter. The guy had killed Delilah for money, dirty greens worth exactly nothing, life didn't have a value, even he could understand that. His eyes burned with hellfire, realizing he couldn't even punish the guy in Hell. He was stuck, no way of making her pay, but something wasn't right, money couldn't be it, and why Delilah?  
So many questions and so little answers. He walked back to where Delilah's body was still laying, a small crowd was already gathering coming out of Lux, and now he had nothing to do but stare at her body and wait for the LAPD to show up.

As he waited, sitting on his piano bench in the middle of Lux, his thoughts drifted to Chloe. She was human too, and just as Delilah, she could be gone in a fraction of a second. Humans were fragile, and he swore to stop getting attached to them for that exact reason. His heart wouldn't handle it if that were Chloe instead of Delilah laying in the cold pavement. 

Still, he had cared for Delilah, he helped and that only brought her pain. His hands moved along the keys, and just as he was concentrating, someone interrupted his internal conflict. 

"Mr. Morningstar?" Said a man with a stern tone, he opened his eyes and the man who was in Chloe's coffeeshop that time was in front of him.

"Dan, is it?" Lucifer answered, in no mood to deal with cops at the moment but knowing he had to.

"Detective Espinoza for you," He shot back quickly, Lucifer nodded and the black haired man continued. "Witnesses say you were with Delilah when she died, in fact, that you were standing next to her." Dan stated, to which Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 

"So?"

"Care to explain how she's filled with bullets and you're completely fine?" Finally, a question.

"The benefits of immortality," Lucifer answered, shrugging and taking the glass of whiskey sitting on the top of the piano. Lucifer saw how exasperated his answer made the Detective, but he didn't care, however, he wanted to find Delilah's killer. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't the target." Lucifer added.

"If you weren't, then why her? Any idea if someone wanted her dead?" Dan asked next, writing down things in his little notepad. 

"No idea. She obviously had trouble, but my guess is as good as yours." Lucifer answered honestly, his mind going through possible scenarios or reasons but coming up empty. 

"You sure? Then it could be related to you, and she was a result of one of your messes." Dan said, making Lucifer's blood boil right now.

"Is there something you're insinuating, Detective Espinoza?" Lucifer asked, getting up from the piano bench, getting closer to him. 

"Just that...you don't have tbe best reputation, it wouldn't be a surprise if this was somehow your fault," Dan stated, with a grin that Lucifer wanted to punch out of his face. "But again, my best is a good as yours, right?"

"This conversation is over." Lucifer said, putting down the glass back on the lid of the piano with a little more force than necessary, a loud thump that got Dan's attention. 

"Alright," Dan turned around, then decided to take his chance, so he walked back to Lucifer. "Just one last thing."

Lucifer took a deep breath, he just wanted that stupid Detective out of his sight. "What?"

"Stay away from Chloe Decker." Dan's tone was threatening and serious, Lucifer knew he was her ex-husband, so why was he saying that?

"Because...?" Lucifer said, inviting him to finish the rest. 

"I don't want her to end up dead because of you, stay away." Dan added, his fist balled and even for his short height he was staring right a Lucifer's eyes.

"Let me remind you that I don't take orders from you, neither does Chloe. And believe when I say, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe, even the urchin." Lucifer said, remaing calm, even if he didn't like Dan's tone, he understood where he was coming from. 

Dan was breathing heavily, trying to believe his words, but there was always something wrong with Lucifer Morningstar. He got closer to his face, trying to be somewhat threatening, he couldn't risk that nutjob putting them in danger. "Know that if something ever happens to them, I will come for you." 

"Got it." Lucifer answered, smirking down at him, Dan was close to him, and it got tempting to tease him in return for annoying him. "What? Is it a promise you want or a kiss?" He added, letting his silky voice do the trick. Dan rolled his eyes and backed off, looking at him one last time and leaving Lucifer standing in the middle of Lux alone.

  
Day 24

Four days had passed since the investigation for Delilah's murder began. Lucifer had been busy, only having time to make quick 5 minute stops at Jane's, not even talking properly to Chloe. But the investigation was going nowhere, his club couldn't remain closed and he had to see his...friend. 

It was early, well, nine in the morning was early enough for him to go to Jane's, he cleared his schedule and planned to spend all day there, he truly wanted to spend some time with her and also take his mind off the whole Delilah case. 

Soon, he went into Jane's, the familiar smell of coffee filling his senses, Chloe was taking an order from a costumer, so he waited in line until it was his turn. 

Finally, she looked at him and smiled. He could tell it was a different smile than the one she gave to usual costumers, it was wider and more relaxed, and his heart fluttered at the prospect of being the only recipient of that particular smile. 

"Hi, Lucifer, what can I get you?" Chloe said, hoping that this time he could stay longer and she could talk to him beyond greetings and taking his order.

"A Latte and a full day of your company, please" Lucifer responded, the corners of his mouth tugging up. Chloe furrowed her brow, confused at the second part of what he asked for. 

"First one I can do, but the second part...you know I can't leave right? Specially not today," as if on cue, a tiny mass of hair and limbs came running towards Chloe. Lucifer recognized her daughter, Trixie, and he considered canceling his plan altogether.

"I know, but uh," Lucifer hesitated, looking over the counter at the tiny human, he could bear with an offspring for the greater good, it had been too long since he spent time with her, he needed it, more than he'd like to admit. "I want to spend the day here, it's been a few busy days, I want to catch up, help out maybe?" He finally offered.

Chloe couldn't help but smile, Trixie was hugging her leg, looking at her all confused, she could swear her mother giggled after his words. Chloe consider it for a moment, it could be a really good day or probably a disaster. It would give her time with him, a chance to ask about what was bugging her and just be close to Lucifer, that's what she wanted wasn't it? 

His company. Him talking. His jokes. His quirks. She missed those and it had only been four days. She didn't think about it much longer, knowing he must be dying for an answer. "Okay," she whispered, nodding and trying to hide her excitement. He smiled wider and let out a breath in relief. "What do you know about making coffee?" Chloe asked, and Lucifer frowned right away.

"Very little." Lucifer accepted, knowing he couldn't pretend to know all the variations even if he was a master in tbe kitchen. 

"Alright, you're gonna learn today, come back here." She said, pointing him to come behind the counter, next, she kneeled to see what her daughter needed.

"Do you have a Sharpie, mommy?" Trixie asked, with a sheet of paper in one of her hands. 

"Yes, monkey, I'll go get it for you, wait here." Chloe said and got up, walking to a door that led to a room behind.

That left Lucifer and Trixie alone, with no costumers waiting and him not knowing what to do or say to the offspring.

"So, are you Mommy's friend?" Trixie asked suddenly, startling Lucifer out his thoughts. He nodded affirmatively to her question, at least he hoped Chloe considered him a friend too. "Is it true your name is Lucifer? Or is that a joke?" She asked next, crossing her arms and her eyes reflecting pure curiosity. 

"Yes, my name is Lucifer."

"Like the Devil?" Trixie gasped and asked in a whisper.

"Exactly," Lucifer answered with a smile, perhaps he did like the kid a little. "And your name is Trixie, right? or is it a joke?"

"My name is Beatrice, but everybody calls me Trixie," She answered innocently, but Lucifer looked at her bewildered in the choice of nickname. 

"That's a hooker's name," Lucifer stated, kneeling to her height. 

"What's a hooker?" Trixie asked next, just as Chloe returned with a Sharpie in her hand.

"Ask your mother." Lucifer said with a smile and got up from the floor, Chloe approached with an arched eyebrow, what was he saying to her daughter now?

Chloe gave the Sharpie to Trixie. "Thank you, Mommy," Trixie said, and then looked up to her mom again. "What's a hooker?" The little girl asked bluntly, Chloe immediately looked at Lucifer, who looked away innocently. 

"You know what? Maybe you should ask Daddy," Chloe said while leading her daughter back to the table where her books and colored pencils where. 

Once she left Trixie there she went back to Lucifer, who was putting on an apron that had little cups of coffee all around it. She tried to stifle a laugh once he picked up a hair net and struggled to put it on, she decided to let him be and take the order from a costumer that arrived.

"GOT IT!" He screamed and this time Chloe laughed loudly.

"Come one, we have an order to deliver, ready?" Chloe said, finishing writing down the order, Lucifer nodded and she prepared mentally to teach him how to make different types of coffee while they worked, it was going to be a long day.

  
Turned out, Lucifer was a fast learner, and he certainly helped with costumers, she didn't know what it was, but he made the costumers smile, and even some flirt. Chloe had seen how magnetic he could be, it was easy to be drawn to him, but whatever he made to other people was sort of different to what she felt. It wasn't driven with the 'What do you desire?' question he asked to every client, he didn't need to that with her. Wanting to be close to him felr natural. 

"2 macchiatos and one large frappuccino," Chloe said and Lucifer nodded, immediately putting himself to work. And just like that, working side by side the day went on. With anyone else she would feel cornered, that was her space, she made Jane's what it was, but him, Lucifer didn't feel like a threat, she found herself wishing for the day to go slower.

"Lucifer?" She called, putting a hand on her mouth to cover a laugh, he turned to her and frowned, not understanding what she found so funny. She pointed to her own nose, Lucifer tilted his head slightly, and touched his own nose, there he found traces of whipped cream from before. 

"You did this!" Lucifer accused, instantly finding something to clean it with. He must've talked to clients with that on his face, the possiblity was horrifying. 

"Me? I was over here! It wasn't me," Chloe answered, laughing louder, that got her daughter's attention who rushed to where they were standing. 

"Lucifer? Whipped cream doesn't go in your cheek," Trixie said, snorting loudly. 

"What? Bloody hell!" Lucifer exclaimed, cleaning the residue from his right cheek too. He saw a bottle a whipped cream near, thinking about it for a second, why not?

Lucifer grabbed the bottle, Chloe and Trixie were laughing, he took advantage of their distraction to get closer and basically open fire with the bottle of whipped cream at them. He finally stopped after minute, Chloe and Trixie looked at each other and then stared at him, for a moment he thought they were angry, making the Decker women angry wasn't his goal. 

But it seemed that it was a distraction, soon Trixie grabbed another can and attacked him. He feared instantly for his suit, but soon worry was replace with mindless laughter, some costumers who were still sitting looked at them. The three of them were making a lot of noise, but it was worth it. Soon, they were all covered in whipped cream, Lucifer ended up laying on the floor and Chloe kneeled next to him.

"What do you say, monkey? Do we finish him?" Chloe asked her daughter, who was still standing with the can in her hand. Lucifer put his hand in front of his face getting ready for the final attack, but before Trixie could start, he extended a hand and grabbed Chloe's arm, pulling her on top of him just when Trixie opened fire, that ended up all in Chloe's back, she screamed and Lucifer laughed as she hid her face on his neck. 

Both were breathing heavily, when Trixie finally stopped Chloe moved her head, right above Lucifer's, who still had a grin on his face. She felt her pulse quicken, a smile was on her face, even her mind felt fogged, she probably wasn't thinking, and the man below her didn't help. His hands were at her waist, holding her close, one of hers was in his chest, she could feel the muscle underneath the clothes and she wondered how it would feel bare, she looked up again, but her eyes stuck in his lips. It was most a sin how inviting they looked, she wanted to nip at his bottom lip, and let her hands play through his hair, which was now a mess.

Lucifer sensed her eyes staring, he was used to the attention, but not like this and not from her, it took him back to the first day where he could barely say a word to her. Almost a month later and her smile still made his brain go stupid, it was unfair how her eyes shone, big and adorable, only looking at him. And he wondered too how divine her lips would taste; better than coffee, better than heaven. But he couldn't- but oh, oh how he wanted, only to satisfy his curiosity, only a peek of the forbidden. 

"Mommy?" Trixie's voice broke the moment, startling them both. 

"Yes, monkey?" Chloe answered, still unmoving. 

"Should I close while we clean up?" She asked next, putting down the can in the trash. 

"Yeah, yeah...," Chloe mumbled. "We, uhm, we should get cleaned up." She added, trying to get off from him and get up.

Lucifer agreed, helping her and then getting up himself. Chloe dissapeared to the back again, then brought a few cleaning supplies. Just like that the spell was broken, and he didn't know how to explain what had happened. "Can you start here while I clean myself and Trixie? There's a shower here, and well, I keep a spare of clothes in case." She explained once she was back, Lucifer nodded and watched as she went with Trixie.

He had no idea what he would wear if he showered. He considered calling Maze but that would mean her asking a bunch of questions, so he called a bartender from Lux, who brought a fresh suit for him without inquiries. 

Half an hour later he was almost finished cleaning, clients who were there before had left in the meantime. Chloe reappeared with Trixie by her side, her hair was still wet but they have both changed, the air was still tense and he wished it was only a thing of the moment, he didn't want anything to change for the worse.

"Thank you, Lucifer. I can finish up here, you go clean yourself," Chloe said, and he nodded, taking the bag with the change of clothes with him. "Lucifer..." Chloe spoke again before he disappeared. "I am not mad, okay?" She said and smile, and that was all he needed to know everything would be fine. 

  
Another half an hour passed, he was out of the shower, just fixing the cuff of his jacket before going out. Everything looked fine except his hair, wild curls were out, messing up his usually perfect appearance and he was uncomfortable with the prospect of going out like that, he felt naked without his usual hair. It was another secret part of him that Chloe would see, but there was nothing he could do about it until he got home. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore it, leaving the back of the place and going to the front where Chloe was serving a costumer.

He look at his watch and it was almost closing time, he didn't want to interrupt so he went and sat near Trixie, grabbing some cookies that were sitting on the counter first. The urchin starred at him and he starred back, it was almost a match, then, she grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to him. It was a drawing of him, Chloe and her all standing outside Jane's, she had drawn horns and a tail to her version of him, all with the apron. 

"Very good, offspring, didn't know artistic talent ran in the family," he commented, smiling once again and giving her back the drawing, act that she refused. 

"I want you to keep it, that way you can remember a good day," Trixie said in an insisting tone, he looked at the drawing and then at her. He had low tolerance for little humans, but so far she was okay and he was grateful, he actually had a perfect memory, but this meant so much more. 

"Thank you," He whispered and went back to staring at the drawing, then folded it carefully and saved it in jacket's pocket. 

"Can I ask you a question?" She said next and Lucifer couldn't refuse. "Do you like my Mommy?" And that surprised him, he was stunned, his mouth opened slightly and closed again, not knowing what to say or in what context she meant it, so he decided to play it safe. 

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't be her friend," Lucifer answered. "She's pretty nice." He added in a soft whisper.

Trixie might be a kid, but she wasn't stupid. There was something there and if they couldn't see it then they were dumb. "I mean, do you want to have sex with my mommy?" She asked bluntly, Lucifer turned back to her. How old was she again? Unbelievable. He panicked for a second, he couldn't say no because he'd be lying but saying yes would mean exposing himself. 

"Alright, how do you even know what sex is? Are you sure you know? Because sex is quite a thing, you see..." He started, but was quickly interrupted by Chloe, who put a hand on his mouth to keep him from saying something else.

"Monkey, get the rest of your things, it's almost time to go home," Chloe ordered and her daughter took the hint, moving somewhere else. Lucifer watched as Trixie left and Chloe sat in front of him. "Today was a good day, thank you for staying here." Chloe said, grabbing one of his hands and squeezing slightly. 

"It was my pleasure," He answered, wishing already that he could do it again. "I didn't know how complex the art of coffee was, truly, I'm even more of a fan now."

"I'm happy to teach, specially to such a fast learner," Chloe said, and let go of his hand. They stayed there, just sitting and talking for a while. When the last costumer left, Chloe closed and brought two cups of coffee for them, sat back down and sighed. 

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe questioned and Lucifer didn't hesitate to nod, even though her daughter had already asked something that he wasn't ready to answer. "Like four days ago Dan showed up at my house, saying he had to go to Lux because something had happened...did it? Did something happen to you? Are you okay? Is that why you were busy the last couple of days?" She rushed out, praying that it wouldn't scare him off and that so far he could be true to his promise to be honest.

He wasn't expecting that question, and all the sadness and frustration he kept at bay for the day came rushing back, the bitter memory of a friend riddled with bullets came back. "Uh, yeah, there was a murder outside of Lux," Lucifer began, clearing his throat before continuing. "Actually, it was a friend of mine who was killed, Dan is the detective investigating the case, and all of that, so far they have no leads, and beyond that being incredibly frustating, I am okay, you don't have to worry." He assured her, and he could swear he saw relief on her face once he told her the truth, he took a sip of her coffee and looked at away when he noticed a hint of sadness there.

"I'm so sorry, Lucifer, really, you should've told me, I don't know I could've..." She didn't know what she could've done, but she felt the need to be there for him, he smiled bitterly and looked at her again.

"There's nothing you can do, but thank you," Lucifer whispered, finishing his cup of coffee faster than before. "Although, spending the day here was a good distraction." 

"Well, whatever you need, Lucifer, I am here for you," Chloe said softly, smiling at him and finishing her own cup. It was getting late and even if she wanted to keep spending time with him, she had a daughter to get home. 

"Well, it's been a pleasure, Chloe, but I, I have to go back to Lux, you know, host duties and all that," Lucifer said after a few minutes, standing up before Chloe could ask him to join her home. Another time then. 

"Oh, okay, sure, I understand," Chloe said, hiding the bit of disappointment, she just didn't want to say goobye. "You'll be here tomorrow?" She asked next.

"Of course, nothing can stop me, darling, you know that," Lucifer answered, blinking at her before approaching the door. "Bye Urchin!" He said, waving at her and Trixie waved back. Then her looked at Chloe for the last time that day. "Bye, Chloe!" This time his tone was softer and full of anticipation.

"Bye, Lucifer," sbe whispered back, he went through the door and just like that he was gone. Her day was certainly amazing, and for some reason her daughter seemed to like the eccentricity that was Lucifer Morningstar, perhaps she could invite him again and spend another day with him by her side.


End file.
